


Maybe I Don't Hate My Friends

by RBnC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pure Unadulterated Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBnC/pseuds/RBnC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pack decides to do something a little unusual to try and get Derek and Stiles together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Don't Hate My Friends

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SUPPOSED TO TAKE PLACE SOMEWHERE IN SEASON 3 WHERE EVERYONE IS HAPPY AND NO ONE IS DEAD

So…do your friends ever do something you hate them for? Stiles’ friends have.

Really, he hadn’t seen a thing coming. Honestly, he probably wouldn’t have seen this coming with a neon sign and a magnifying glass. It’s just a normal day in with the Pack. Stiles is doing College work on the recliner on one end of the room. Derek is sitting on the couch to his right, reading a book. Cora’s on the couch to Stiles’ left, also doing homework. Boyd’s on the same couch as Cora, listening to music and texting or something similar on his phone. Lydia is working on something-or-other – Stiles’ has no idea, really – across from him on the other recliner.

Derek’s living room doesn’t have a TV because ‘Werewolf eyes are more sensitive’ and ‘reading a book is better for your brain cells’ according to Derek. But whatever, Derek’s house, Derek’s rules. I’s really great when he can’t afford distractions and he’s got a deadline. Which means there are two couches and two recliners surrounding the coffee table in the living room, recliners one the narrow ends, couches on the long ends.

Scott, Isaac, Erica, and Allison are nowhere to be seen, honestly. Stiles doesn’t really pa it much attention.

“Stiles, you’re good at chemistry, right?” Lydia asks him from her spot on the recliner.

“Yeah, I passed with an A, why?”

“I need your help on this compound.”

Stiles looks at Lydia a bit suspiciously. Lydia had graduated as valedictorian, beating Stiles by a whopping three grade points.

“What’s the compound?”

“I don’t know that’s why I’m _asking_.” Lydia sasses him.

“I meant the parts. What’s the chemical composition?”

“Just come look at it!”

Stiles glares at Lydia but places his work aside and stands up. Cora and Boyd have their feet propped up on the coffee table but Derek doesn’t. Derek’s actually sitting around the center of the couch/loveseat with his body reclining diagonally somewhat.

Stiles doesn’t even get halfway to Lydia before Cora’s jumping up and pushing him sideways onto the couch across from her. To avoid accidently kneeing Derek in the crotch, he angles his knees away and ends up landing awkwardly in Derek’s lap. The only thing that stops Stiles’ head from colliding with Derek’s is his arms braces on the back of the couch.

Derek looks as shocked as Stiles feels and Stiles is about to get up when someone – it sounds like Erica from the giggling going on – runs up to them and suddenly he’s being pushed forward so he’s kissing Derek.

He freaks out a bit when Erica winds something around them and starts laughing when he recognizes the sound as a roll of duct tape.

They’re duct taping them together!

Stiles laughs, raising a hand to try and prevent the duct tape from making another pass. That just gets his arm duct taped to where his hand is resting on Derek’s cheek. He guesses Erica managed to make four or five passes by the time she cuts it off and runs away.

Stiles can’t help laughing as he tries to stand from Derek’s lap, but really that was a stupid idea because they’re DUCT TAPPED TOGETHER! Derek makes a weird noise, and Stiles is having a hard time breathing because he’s laughing so hard.

What is wrong with his friends?

Derek, for his part, isn’t growling or anything menacing. In fact, that might be a smile Stiles is kissing.

Oh god, Stiles is kissing Derek.

He’s going to kill Erica. He’s positive that she’d had a major part in this. He’d told the blonde he wanted to kiss the crap out of Derek since meeting him in the woods. He’s going to kill her.

Stiles maneuvers himself and after a few turns, his head is out of the duct tape. But as he’s getting his hand untangled from the mess of duct tape Derek is still trying to peel out of his hair he happens to look up to see Scott holding a camera in his hands.

“Scott, why do you have a camera?!”

Derek spins to glower at Scott who just laughs at his Alpha. Derek jumps up and is going to actually climb over the couch to get to Scott, but Stiles’ hand is still stuck in the duct tape.

“Ah! Ah! Derek, Derek, stop! Ah!” Which leaves the two of them trying to untangle themselves again while Scott laughs with all of their other friends.

“You guys sucks, I swear!” Stiles gets his hands untangled and stops Derek from finishing his climb over the couch to get to Scott so he can get the Duct Tape out of Derek’s short hair.

By the time they get it out of Derek’s hair, Scott’s already uploaded the video onto YouTube and no amount of growling from Derek can get him to take it down. Of course, he didn’t see Isaac with a camera until his father texts him the link asking for an explanation. It’s not the one Scott had recorded, he’d watched that one, and he recognizes Isaac’s laugh.

Which just results in Derek glowering at Isaac as well.

Lydia, of course, makes it go viral by sharing it with everyone she knows on every website she knows. He’s trying to come up with a good response to give his father when Derek comes into the living room.

“My dad saw Isaac’s video. I still don’t have a good answer.”

“Our friends pulled a cruel prank.”

“I wouldn’t call it cruel.” Stiles grins, “It wasn’t all that bad. Except the part where your hair got stuck.”

“Then tell him our friends played a prank.”

Stiles hums, looking at his phone. He texts his father just that as he heads into the kitchen to start dinner.

Derek is grabbing a drink while he’s getting started, so Stiles decides to take a risk, “So would our friends have to pull another prank like that for me to be able to kiss you again?” Stiles doesn’t turn around to watch Derek choke on his drink.

“ ** _What?!_** ” Derek chokes out.

“You heard me.” Stiles bites his lip, nervous as all fuck.

“No, they wouldn’t.” Derek gets out slowly.

Okay, so maybe he doesn’t hate his friends.


End file.
